The Beginning of the End
by Volcomnm13
Summary: After the Brood War, everyone thought the universe was at peace. Yet, those poor souls will be proved wrong as the final battle begins. *Always will have 1 chapter due to me just continuing off the first chapeter. You will notice word increases.*


-The Beginning of the End -  
Written By: Neil Mac Millan  
(Part I) "As though John had been shot, he fell to the ground. He had died of fright, fright of the mysterious monster that stood before his body, about to pounce, for the world had forgotten about the awful terror that lay in the unseen fabric of space."  
  
It had been 107 long years since that graze with fate that had the hand of death clenching the world in its hands... When the end of a century could have been the end of humanity and all other Good living things as Evil tried to annihilate Good using the form of hideous monstrosities. Creatures... From another world. Creatures that had their poor souls sucked from their very veins and been infested with an Evil, an Evil that had been there for a long time but unrecognized, an Evil that was almost powerful enough to overshadow Good and utterly destroy it.  
  
Of course, I am explaining the profile of a ZERG to you. Yes, the zerg... Oh, but we cannot blame everything on them... They had to have a leader. A leader tortured by lab experiments and stripped of her life. A once Good force thrown into the darkness never to be seen again... At least, not to be seen as the once pure person she was, but do not feel sympathy for this woman as she was the one responsible for many great wars and deaths yet in a past life she helped us through quite a few. She is known no other as Kerrigan. She was once the ruler of the broods, but has been in hiding. No one even really recalls the event anymore and passed it off as nothing. The military kept a low profile of the possibility that Kerrigan still be alive.  
  
Now, 107 years later, the ZERG are known to be instinct among humans on Earth and other colonized planets of the galaxy, and seemed to be a faded dream. Or maybe nightmare should be even more fit to the title. Well, tales are still told as to scare friends at slumber parties and some even mentioned from one time or another in fairy tales of a monster, but for now people would expect nothing different from any other day in Southern California. A beautiful blue lit sky, animals can be heard in the distance, children singing and playing joyfully thinking "Life is Good".  
  
Now we join Peter Kleigh, a young man of 18 taking a stroll through the woods of childhood memories. He sat down under a tree where a heart was carved with two names in the middle. A kindly arrow straight through, marking the words: Pete+Kayleigh. He sighed. They were only 14; it wasn't going to last forever. He took another deep sigh and looked around. It was calm Sunday afternoon. A gentle breeze flowing in the direction of home, trees rustled and swayed. Leaves hit another and made a scrapping noise.  
  
"Wait" said Peter as he noticed no more wind but the faint scratch noise being made somewhere off in the brush. "Must be a squirrel" He said calmly and settled back down under the "Tree of Love" he and his girlfriend once called it. Then a frightening sound came to his attention. An unsteady heavy breathing took place of the scratching. And he heard something moving very slowly, as if stalking unsuspecting prey. This made him shiver a bit and he decided to get going. "Oh come on" He thought to himself. Your 18 years old and you still get startled. I bet its time to go anyway though. He snuck a peek at his watch and a shot of cold icy fear went down his back. He froze. He had seen a glimpse of two blood red eyes in the reflection of his watch, but now they where gone. He spun around, half expecting to see something, but of course there was nothing. He took one step backwards, then another. He then broke off into a run as he left trickles of cold sweat in the air. Leaving a trail of scent to be followed by something in the shadows...  
  
-The Beginning of the End -  
Written By: Neil Mac Millan  
(Part II)  
  
There was the sharp sound of ice cubes clamoring in a whiskey glass held by a lonely woman of 48 in her right hand, in her left, a lit cigarette. The smell of burnt tobacco hovered overhead blocking out the fresh, crisp summer air that was among the flowers and trees outside her open window. She took one big puff and put it out in a glass ash tray. She then frowned when she saw that she already had finished her drink, thinking to herself "Just one more" she took a bottle of strong whiskey and poured it into the shot glass.  
  
Then she heard the patter of feet hitting the ground hard and relentlessly. As the foot steps grew near they slowed and now the sound of an out-of- breath boy could be heard and she knew it was Peter. She quickly dumped the remainder of her drink quickly and stashed away the bottle. "Jane?" asked Peter. "I told you, please called me mom." replied his mother who looked a little tipsy. "Where you drinking again?" questioned Peter. "Well..." began Jane but she suddenly trailed off.  
  
"I begged you not to" whined Peter. "I just had a little honey" and as soon as she said this she hiccupped and stumbled over but soon recovered herself as to keep her composure. "Mom, I know you miss dad and I do to, but you can't keep destroying yourself like this" emphasized Peter. "I... I'm sorry" His mother replied in a soft sad voice and then started to sob into his shoulder. Surprised at her reaction he had a look on his face of confusion but he soon began to calm her down and take her to bed.  
  
"Its okay mom, I can order out" He yelled over his shoulder before he shut the door behind him. It was now late at night and he himself felt like running under the covers and falling into a dreamless sleep. He started down the stairs and he had recalled what happened in the woods that day. He shuddered but then quickly got rid of the thought. He continued down the stairs and into the kitchen. He picked up the phone by the kitchen window and dialed for pizza.  
  
Brrrzzp.....Brrrzzp....*click* "Hello, this is Scottie's Pizza Palace how I may help you?" The voice in the phone sounded raspy and had an attitude like "Come on and hurry up!" Peter announced that he would like a large pizza with everything on it but anchovies and pineapple. He then hung up the phone and started to the T.V. room. All of a sudden there was a huge crash followed by a screech. He jumped at the noise and thought of a hideous creature that would slice off his head and drink his warm blood when he wasn't looking.  
  
He suppressed the urge to whimper and cower and made himself stand up straight. He then began to walk towards the back door. As he did this he thought to himself "A raccoon? No, not big enough to make a noise like that... A bear? Here? No..." He kept thinking to calm his nerves and give him something reasonable to explain to himself on what made the noise. Of course, he kept picturing something bigger every time unfortunately and he soon had to stop himself. The screech of the old creakily backdoor broke the silence of the night.  
  
He stupidly yelled "Hello!" Then he realized a person could not have made the noise. He went back in for a second and came back out with a flash light. He preserved the area and came across the trash cans. His heart skipped a beat as the light flooded the scene. The trash cans, torn to pieces, claw marks everywhere. On the side of the house, the cans, even the trees a few feet from the wreckage. The sight was petrifying him as he couldn't get those two eyes out of his head.  
  
He was about to turn back when something began to rustle in a nearby tree. Something was up there. He began to panic. Unable to use his legs he could only watch (His death?) what was happening. A screech was heard and the sound of bones snapping and something being pierced. Then all was quite, nothing. No sound of the wind, or any sign of life. All of a sudden a heavy object had fallen to the ground followed by debris, and then, as if he had seen the devil himself, he saw a dark figure with deep blood red eyes. It had thorns sticking out everywhere and its arms where like huge blades.  
  
Peter tried letting out a scream as it spotted him (No sign of life...) but he couldn't utter a word. Fear had engulfed his mind, body, and soul... He was petrified and beyond, then... everything faded into darkness (No sign of life...) and the faint sound of a screech could be heard in the distance followed by... gunfire? All the fear he had ever felt, all the dark feeling he had had, he felt when starring into the bloody red eyes of the devil's king... (No sign of life...).  
  
The Beginning of the End -  
Written By: Neil Mac Millan  
(Part III)  
  
"......Watch out!" spoke a stranger from out of the darkness followed by numerous explosions. "Sir! We've lost command over sector 1021 and our forces are going fast!" stammered another voice somewhere in the distance. Peter was confused as he heard voices and sound of combat but saw nothing. "If only... we were... prepared." Stated another as if he were in pain and needed a pause before each few clumps of words.  
  
Then as if Peter had gone to hell and back images flooded his mind. He saw death, cities obliterated, bodies being tossed into trenches, he heard the screams of people and then saw those people being murdered by some unseen shadow... but he could make out the eyes (eyes of the devil's king). Then all these images faded and one came back so real that he could have sworn he was standing there himself. He saw a massive amount of fireballs in the sky falling, falling into the darkness of the once fruitful earth.  
  
Then those flames of death that flew in the sky hit the ground creating the most horrifying scene he had ever witnessed. Enormous mushroom shaped clouds distorted his view of the earth until a blinding flash was seen and the sound of something giving way was heard. Then, the image was gone. Or he thought it was until he realized that what he was looking at was the black charred earth itself. No light (Only Evil) to be seen. All there was was darkness.  
  
The image was too much for him as he screamed for all humanity had been lost... "Peter-er-er-er." a voice called from a distance. A small stream of light broke through the darkness and the voice got louder and clearer. "Peter...ca-a-an you h-hear m-me?" The voice seemed familiar. Then more light came through and he felt as though he were lying down. Images could be barely made out, but they grew sharper. "Peter! Oh, is he okay?" Peter jumped up in his bed, cold sweat dribbling down his forehead.  
  
"Lay back down boy" requested a harsh but comforting voice. He did as he was told and then scanned his whereabouts. He seemed to be in a white tent with a few people standing around him. They where in uniform and were staring at him as if he were a nuisance. He seemed to be on a cot and had a needle in his arm feeding him, an IV he supposed. "Where... Am I?" questioned Peter. "You're in your backyard boy" Replied one of the harsh looking men in uniform. "We've deiced to set up a pavilion here because we thought it was necessary, Good morning, it is now the 9th of July, same year and you've been in a coma state for 3 days." Peter looked shocked and stated "Who are you?"  
  
"I am General Hardiken and these are my fellow officers Private Slate and Private Mc Larson." Started the General before Peter stopped him and asked why the military was in his backyard. The General sat next to Peter and told the privates and his mother to leave. Mrs. Kleigh objected at once but the privates took her with them forcefully. The General made sure they were gone and then gave Peter a very serious look.  
  
"Listen boy, what you're about to hear isn't some type of joke and isn't a lie neither. What your about to hear is real." Peter looked at the General awkwardly thinking about the warning the General just gave him. Before he could ask the General moved his lips. "Do you remember those fairytales when you where just a child? About how a vicious race of space monster had nearly destroyed all of good in the galaxy, but was stopped by the good people of earth and that's why the galaxy is at peace?"  
  
Peter responded "Ya, I never really believed..." Peter was cut off as the General grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him. "Of course you didn't believe in them! That's what the UED wanted to happen. They wanted the world to forget what happened and pass it off, but we couldn't keep it a secret forever and now the proof just frigging ran rite into your house!" General Hardiken was now looking anxious. "You... You mean the Zerg?" Peter responded weakly.  
  
"Yes, the Zerg!" snapped the General. Peter began to laugh but the General couldn't take it as funny as he did. "Do you think this is a joke!?" barked the General. "Remember, in your stories most of the facts where true. The Zerg could reproduce at a super fast rate, but luckily we sent enough forces to take out the Hives before they could overthrow us. Think of it Peter! If they could reproduce 1 million in a matter of weeks how many could they reproduce in 107 years!" The General was screaming like a mad man and Peter saw desperation in his face and when Peter saw that General Hardiken wasn't joking he too began to panic.  
  
"We have estimated that there are 5,564,000,000 Zerg at this moment planning to attack earth! Can you imagine it? We don't have enough men in the world to stop these monsters! What you saw was a scout. A zergling sent out to our planet to observe our advancements and see what type of defenses we have." The General was now close enough to poke him in the eye with your nose.  
  
"Do you understand that we don't have one weapon to destroy 5,564,000,000 Zerg!? We are going to die Peter, not just you and me, humanity will die." The general was now sweating. His eyes were swarming with veins and he was clenching his teeth and hands. All of a sudden another man in uniform stepped in. He had much more badges than the one he was just speaking to and looked more built.  
  
"That is enough General Hardiken." Spoke the man with a deep bold voice. Hardiken looked over his shoulder and then stood up straight saluting. "I was just debriefing the boy" replied General Hardiken. "Well then, I think he has been debriefed enough, step aside." Said the stranger harshly. The General then walked out of the tent. "Hello." Said the man. "My name is Hank Thompson, I am the General of the Army." 


End file.
